


Another One

by Duffy



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Gen, I feel so bad for writing this, Unrequited Love, happy!Chris, sad!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duffy/pseuds/Duffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS - Chris got some news. Some pretty good ones, he says and he wants Tom to be the first to know. But what Tom is about to hear from him isn't what he would have expected. Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another One

**Author's Note:**

> Second Hiddlesworth story in one day. I can't believe it.  
> This one's unbeta'd but I checked it several times for mistakes. If you still find some, blame them on me not being a native English speaker.

He was outside, sitting on the balcony with a steaming cup of tea in front of him, browsing through some new scripts he got for possible auditions, when his phone suddenly disturbed the silence.

"Hello?"

Pushing down the scarf that had covered half of his face, he answered it without checking the screen for who it was. His eyes still fixated on the lines on the paper.

"Hello, Tom, it's Chris."

Tom's face lit up and he lifted his gaze, putting the papers aside.

"Oh hi, Chris." He checked his watch on his left wrist. "Isn't it late at night at yours? Why are you calling?" The timing made him worry a little bit. "Is everything alright?"

"No and yes." Chris laughed. "It's the same time as where you are. I'm actually in London, I arrived a few hours ago and everything is alright," he explained. "Don't worry," he added, knowing his friend light concern.

Relief washed over Tom. "But I thought you were filming on the other side of the earth? Why are you here?" he asked and reached for the still steaming cup. "And you didn't plan on telling me?" He pretended to be offended. "It's actually quite spontaneous that I got a few days off from filming. Thought I could come over and pay my brother from another mother a surprise visit."

Both were laughing for a second. It was nice to hear Chris' voice again. They haven't seen each other since the last premiere of Thor which was a couple of weeks ago now.

"I'm glad you came. So, wanna meet up?" Tom suggested and sipped his tea, nearly burning his lips and tongue.

"That would have been my next question. How about dinner today? I've got some exciting news and I want you to be the first one to know."

"Oh, wow, really?" Tom felt a bit flustered. "Tell me, what is it? Dinner is fine, though."

He could hear Chris laugh again. "No, I'm not gonna tell you now. You have to wait 'till later," he teased. "So, how about I'll be at yours around 7? I can bring some fish'n'chips, I'm feeling British today."

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll be waiting."

They said their good byes and then the line went dead.

*

A couple of hours later, Tom was digging around in his kitchen, picking plates and glasses and everything they'd be needing and set up the table. He was just about to pick something to drink for them when the door bell rang. A short glance to the clock told him that Chris was a bit early. A light smile appeared on his lips.

"Coming," he called when he hurried down the steps to the front door, making a quick stop in front of the mirror to check himself out. He had actually changed into another fresh jumper after Chris had called. He raked his right hand through his short curls and then turned to open the door after taking a deep breath.

He was nervous.

Holding two white take-away bags in his hand, Chris was standing in front of him, a beaming smile on his lips when he finally opened the door. 

"Hey, good to see you, mate." Chris stepped forward and reached out to hug his friend, the bags awkwardly dangling over Tom's back. Tom hugged back, wrapping his arms around Chris' bold frame, covered in a thick winter jacket. The fabric was wet from the slight rain but it still felt good to hug him. For a second, he could feel Chris' breath against his neck. 

"Good to see you too," Tom replied and pulled him in the warmth after letting go of the hug, closing the door behind him. "How are you?"

Chris grinned, letting Tom take the bags and shrugged off his jacket. "I'm not made for the British weather."

*

Tom was about to get their second bottle of wine when Chris took the now empty plates and brought them into the kitchen. "You didn't need to," Tom started but Chris cut him off. "Don't worry, it's fine." He loaded the plates into the sink and placed their glasses on the counter in front of Tom. 

For a few seconds, they stood in comfortable silence while Tom opened the bottle with a popping sound and refilled their glasses with the red liquid. He already felt a light warmth in his tummy, a comfortable buzz in his body. Another glass wouldn't do any harm. 

But it could also be the presence of Chris right next to him. 

He inhaled deeply, taking the glasses in hand and turned toward his friend, handing him his glass. "So, what is it that you wanted to tell me? You let me wait for long enough now." Their fingers brushed against each other when Chris took his glass back and took a sip. He smiled. 

"Well," he began, smiling much more. "It's some great news." He leaned against the counter right next to Tom who looked at him encouragingly. "Elsa is pregnant. I'm becoming a daddy again!" He looked Tom right in the eyes, a smile beaming over his whole face when he couldn't hold it back any longer.

Tom nearly dropped his glass of wine on the floor. His smile froze. The warmth inside his body suddenly gone.

Chris didn't notice.

"Oh Chris, that's wonderful," he cheered and pulled himself together. Setting his glass aside, he reached out to hug him tight, resting his head on Chris' shoulder for a moment. "Congratulations," he said a bit calmer, patting Chris' back. He could hear Chris laugh into his left ear. "Yes, isn't it? Elsa told me a few days ago. You're the first one to know besides her parents. I haven't even found time to call my family by now."

Tom could clearly hear the excitement in Chris' voice. He hugged him tight once more before letting go. He was the first one to know about the pregnancy. Another baby. Another one. 

"Thanks," Tom said. "For telling me, I really appreciate it." Tom forced a smile. 

"Of course." Chris let his right hand rest on Tom's shoulder for a moment, taking another sip from his wine. The touch suddenly made Tom feel uncomfortable for a moment.

It was weird. On the one hand Tom was happy for him. Getting another baby. That must be beautiful. Of course, Chris was his best friend, aren't you supposed to be happy? But on the other hand…something inside him broke. Knowing that he'd never have a chance, not even the slightest. He knew he shouldn't have these feelings but still, they existed and he didn't really want to deny them either. 

He smiled at Chris, lifted the glass to his lips and let the liquid fill his mouth. His feelings weren't important now. 

He reached for the bottle and pointed at the half empty glass Chris was still holding in one hand. Chris shook his head no. "Thanks, but I guess that's my last one." Tom set down the bottle, emptying his glass. The light feeling the alcohol gave him came back. It made him feel not that cold anymore. 

Chris threw a look at the big clock on the wall. "Uh, I guess I should go. I'm still pretty jet lagged and I promised Elsa to call her." "Yes, sure. Thanks for the dinner," Tom said and watched Chris collecting his belongings. He'd usually offered him to stay over night, sleeping in the guest room but now he just couldn't. He followed Chris down the stairs to the front door, helping him into his jacket. 

"Was nice to see you again, Tom. Thanks for the evening."  
"Same. I didn't expect that." 

He really didn't expect that. Not that.

"So, I hope we'll see each other again soon? I have to fly back tomorrow but maybe you can come over someday," Chris suggested. Tom nodded. "Sure. I will."

Chris reached out for one last hug to say good bye. Tom pressed himself against Chris, maybe for one second too long. "You alright mate?" Chris' voice was deep and slightly raspy next to his ear. Tom backed away.

"Yes, sorry." He ran a hand through his hair and down his neck. "Just…" He was searching for the right words. "Just a bit tired I guess." He smiled lazily and opened the door. Cold air blew in and let him shiver. 

"It's alright. Go to bed Tom, no wonder you're tired, you had four glasses of wine." He laughed and winked at him before he turned and stepped through the door. "Good night."

Chris disappeared into the darkness of the night. The street lights hardly illuminating the street.

"Yes, good night," Tom said more to himself than to Chris, closing the door. He'd finish the bottle of wine by himself now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all already knew that Chris is becoming daddy again. And now I feel bad for writing something like this and making Tom feel sad.  
> I was wondering when the first stories about this would show up but then I suddenly had a sleepless night and a brain that woudn't shut up and here it is.


End file.
